Meeting 5 Seconds of Summer
by LibbyKittyCat
Summary: One day a 5 seconds of summer fan goes to a concert only to find out that her dad has bought her backstage passes to meet them. What will happen as she meets them? Find out in this new story I wrote.
1. The reveal of the tickets

**Authors note- hi everyone! I know I haven't written a new story in a while and I have started to fangirl over a band called 5 Seconds of Summer. I thought of an idea about a lucky fan meeting them.**

 **I hope you enjoy it!**

It was a beautiful day in Sydney and Lily Cosgrove and her BFF Stevie Wood were heading off to the mall to find a new outfit. "OMG! Stevie, we need new outfits, our ones are getting a bit plain and boring. What do you think?" Lily asked her BFF.

"I totes agree, we wear these every time we go to the mall." Stevie replied.

Just then Lily's phone went off playing the chorus of 'Good Girls' by 5 seconds of summer. "Oh, it's my dad. Hey dad, what's up?" Lily said talking down the phone.

"Hey hun, I just wanted to know what you were up to tomorrow night." Lily's dad replied.

"Nothing yet, why do you ask?" Lily said.

"I can't say anything now but if you come over later I can tell you then." Lily's dad said back.

"Please tell me now dad, I really want to know." Lily begged.

"Ok, fine I'll tell you but don't scream in front of everyone. How would you feel about going to see your favourite band live in concert?" Her dad said.

Lily's heart stopped, she stood there frozen solid and finally she said, "Are you being serious, I would love to go!"

"I've bought tickets so you and Stevie can go but I have to come as well." Her dad said excitedly.

"Oh my gosh, dad, I love you so much, you're the best. Me and Stevie have to go and find an awesome outfit to wear. Bye, I love ya." Lily then screamed at her best friend as she hung up.

"What, tell me what you're screaming about?" Stevie begged.

"Dad has just bought us tickets to see 5SOS in concert tomorrow night!" Lily said shaking her friend.

"What?! I love your dad. I wish my dad was like yours." Stevie said with excitement.

They stood there for a while taking it all in.

Suddenly, Lily said, "What are we waiting for, we have outfits to find for tomorrow."

"To the concert clothes!" Stevie said pointed at some concert clothes t-shirts with 5SOS on them.

Lily suddenly saw two tees that had the 5SOS sign on the front and with their surnames at the back, "OMG, I'm getting the one with Hemmings on the back and you can get the one with Clifford on the back."

"Good idea. Let's now go and find some cool shoes and awesome jeans to go with these." Stevie said taking the 5SOS tee off the rack.

"I think I'm gonna go for a pair of jeggings and a pair of pump shoes cause I wanna be comfortable." Lily said confidently.

Stevie replied, "I think I'm gonna get some spiky boots, a chequered skirt and tights to go with it."

"Good choice." Lily said smiling.

Once Lily and Stevie got to Lily's house they ran upstairs and turned their music on and up loud so they could prepare for tomorrow. Lily then went downstairs and asked what's for dinner and her mum replied, "Pepperoni pizza and cookies and cream ice cream afterwards."

"Mmm! My favourite and it's also Luke Hemmings' fave as well." Lily replied licking her lips.

As Lily ran back upstairs her mum said to herself, "Obsessive fangirl."

The next day, Stevie came round at around 1:30pm so that she and Lily had plenty of time to prepare themselves for that night they would remember for the rest of their lives.

Ding Dong!

"I'll get it mum, it's Stevie." Lily shouted as she came downstairs.

"Hey girlfriend." Lily greeted her friend as she gave her a hug.

"Hey, you ready to be 5 Seconds of Summerised?" Stevie said laughing.

"Heck yeah!" Lily replied.

As they were getting ready, Lily put her 5SOS music on shuffle and started singing along loudly, "Good Girls are bad girls that haven't been caught!"

About 2 and half hours later they were all set to go when Lily got a text from her dad saying that he was nearly at her house.

"Dad's almost here!" Lily said excitedly. "I'm so excited I feel like I'm gonna puke."

"Ew, gross but I understand what you mean. Good puke, right?" Stevie said scrunching her nose.

"Yeah, a good sort of puke." Lily replied.

Just then a honk came from outside.

"That'll be dad!" Lily said with her eyes full of wonder.

Lily bought her iPod with her so that they could annoy her dad by singing 5SOS at the top of their voices.


	2. The concert and a surprise

**Authors note- hey everyone, here's the second chapter of Lily's story about how she met 5SOS.**

1 hour later and they were parked outside the arena, "You guys ready for this?" her dad asked.

"Yes," Stevie said.

"No," Lily said worryingly.

"Excuse me Lily Cosgrove, you are about to see your fave band that you have been obsessing over for the past 2 years and you're not ready to see them." Stevie said jokingly.

"Yeah, you're right." Lily said hugging her BFF.

"Hang on, I left something in the trunk." Lily's dad said.

"What is it?" Lily said jumping around like she needed to pee.

"I made you a sign to hold up and they will be able to see it clearly because we are at the front." Her dad said.

He then held up a sign that said:

 **FREE VEGEMITE**

"Oh my god!" Lily said.

Just then a black car drove by and Lily caught a glimpse of Luke in the window.

She froze.

"Lily, are you ok?" Stevie asked holding her hand.

"I just saw Luke in the window and I think he saw me too." Lily said still frozen.

A few minutes later they were standing in their places surrounded by screaming, crying fans.

All of a sudden, the room went dark and a voice said, "Are you ready to see your Aussie sweethearts, 5 Seconds of Summer?!"

"YEAH!" Everyone screamed. The screaming got louder as the 4 boys entered the stage one by one. Lily's heart fluttered when it got to Luke.

"He's more gorgeous in real life." Lily said.

"Tell me about it." Said a girl next to her.

Halfway through the concert there was a break so that people could move their legs around and get a drink.

"I swear during 'She looks so perfect', Luke looked directly at you." Stevie said to Lily.

"I don't think so, I didn't see him. I was trying to avoid eye contact." Lily said feeling her cheeks burning up.

"I saw him looking at you." Her dad said poking her.

"OMG, shut up." Lily said blushing.

When they got back to their place, Lily saw 5SOS at the back preparing to come back on stage.

"Hey Lady Daydream." Stevie said smiling.

"Hm, what. Sorry." Lily said as if she had amnesia.

A few moments later there was a massive boom as 5SOS entered the stage once more.

Halfway through 'End up here', Luke walked over to their side of the stage and Lily couldn't stop smiling at him and that's when Luke and Lily's eyes met. Lily's heart practically stopped.

Thankfully Luke walked back to his place.

A few songs later which was near the end of the concert, Lily's dad got 3 pieces of paper out of his pocket.

"Dad, what are those?" Lily asked.

"Um, they might be backstage passes to meet 5 Seconds of Summer." Lily's dad replied.

"OMG! What!? That's crazy. We are not meeting 5SOS, you're lying." Lily said with disbelief.

"I'm being serious. You can look at them for yourself if you don't believe me." Her dad replied.

"We are meeting them." Stevie said.

"Now may not be the best time to be wearing these tees." Lily said worryingly, "Dad when we meet them, do NOT embarrass us please. Especially in front of Luke."

"I will try. So that's the one you like, oooo!" Her dad said smiling.

"Dad, just don't." Lily said shaking her head.

"Thank you so much for coming. We are 5 Seconds of Summer. We love you." Lily heard 5SOS say.

Without thinking Lily shouted really loudly, "I LOVE YOU LUKE!"

He turned and chuckled, "He he, I love you too."

'What the hell did I just do?' Lily thought to herself.

"OMG did you just say you love Luke right at him." Stevie said making her mouth like a goldfish.

"I know, I wasn't thinking, it just slipped out." Lily said putting her face in her hands.

As everyone started to leave, Lily, Stevie and Lily's dad started to make their way backstage.


End file.
